Harry Potter et la prophétie égyptienne
by Mischalameangirl
Summary: Se situe à la fin du tome 4!Et si Cedric n'était pas mort?Et si quelqu'un était venu le sauver et aider Harry?


**Disclaimer:**Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seuls les personnages d'Angela et Ray m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur:**Premiere fic sur Harry Potter, alors soyez assez indulgent...Et nhésitez pas pour les reviews!

* * *

Un jeune homme brun et portant des lunettes, qui devait avoir entre quatorze ans et quinze ans, s'effondrait par terre, tenant sa tête à deux mains. Un autre jeune homme, âgé d'un ou deux ans de plus blond, se précipita pour tenter de le relever. Pendant ce temps, un homme tenait une couverture emmitouflait dans ces mains. Plus l'homme avançait vers les deux adolescents, plus le brun semblait souffrir. A quelques mètres de là, une jeune fille blonde qui avait le même age que le brun se cachait derrière une tombe avec un jeune homme de dix sept ans, brun. Tous deux observaient la scène avec une certaine anxiété. L'homme à la couverture continuait d'avancer quand une voix sortit de la couverture fit : _Tue l'autre._

La jeune s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette mais son compagnon l'en empêcha. La jeune fille vit alors l'homme à la couverture sortir sa baguette, elle sortit a son tour sa baguette, la pointa vers les adolescents et murmura quelque chose quand l'homme dit : _Avada Kedavra_.

Le plus vieux des adolescents tomba, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche en forme de 'o'. La fille commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, tandis que l'homme qui venait de lancer le sort attrapa le brun et l'attacha à une tombe avec des lierres sortis de nulle part. La tombe se situait à une dizaine de mètres de la cachette de la fille. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portés, la jeune fille se précipita sur le jeune homme à terre. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle le secoua et prit son pouls. Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux et ses larmes naissantes disparurent. Les yeux de l'adolescent, étendu par terre, se fermèrent et sa poitrine commença à se soulever. La jeune fille fit alors signe à son ami de la suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le brun et se cachèrent de nouveau. Ils observèrent la scène. L'homme posa sa précieuse couverture, s'approcha du brun, lui prit de son sang en lui tailladant le bras, se coupa la main et mit tout ça dans un chaudron avant de prononcer une incantation.

Les adolescents présents, le regardaient avec la plus grande curiosité, ignorant ce qui allait se produire. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité, 'la couverture' bougea et grandit jusqu'à prendre forme humaine. Humaine par le sens qu'il avait deux bras, deux jambes et un torse sans oublier une tête. Une tête qui semblait avoir été croisé avec un serpent. Ses yeux tels les yeux de serpent, avait une pupille longiligne et un iris rouge sang. Son nez semblable a celui d'un serpent ne comportait aucun os. Et la forme de sa tête étrange était à moitié serpent, à savoir aplatie sur la face, à moitié humaine. Les adolescents en état de choc devant cette transformation, regardaient la chose se rapprocher de son serviteur qui gémissait et tenait son moignon dans sa main valide, qui se tenait prés de la tombe où le brun était retenu. La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami et chuchota:

« Finalement, Zanko avait raison. Il se passe un truc bizarre. »

« Dangereux, oui ! » répondit son ami.

« Si tu veux »

Ils se concentrèrent sur la scène quand des hommes cagoulés apparurent. L'homme serpent commença à faire un petit discours, et donna une nouvelle main à son serviteur. Le nom de Harry Potter fut prononcé. La jeune fille se retourna vers son ami et lui demanda qui était Harry Potter. Son compagnon l'informa :

« C'est le survivant. Il a survécu à Qui-tu- sait où VDM si tu préfères. D'ailleurs c'est lui. Attaché à la tombe. Et c'est sûrement VDM qui vient de ressusciter. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le brun qui subissait le Doloris et murmura : « Pas de chance »

Voldemort ou VDM, ordonna ensuite qu'on détache Harry ou le brun pour débuter un duel. Le mage noir lança une succession de Doloris, au bout du troisième doloris lancé sur Harry, la jeune fille murmura de nouveau quelque chose tout en pointant sa baguette sur Harry, qui se précipitait derrière une plaque marbre qui reçut le sort. Voldemort tonna alors :

« On est pas là pour jouer à cache-cache Harry ! Sort de ta cachette et bats toi comme un homme ! »

Harry sortit de sa cachette pointa sa baguette sur Lord Voldemort et dit en même temps que le mage noir :

Harry: « _Experlliamus_»

Voldemort : « _Avada Kedavra_ »

Dès lors, la lumière rouge de la baguette d'Harry rencontre la verte de Voldemort. Un lien en or apparut unissant les deux baguettes, puis créa un dôme en or, entoura les deux sorciers ennemis.

Les mangemorts s'entassa autour du dôme pour voir la scène. La jeune fille et son ami sortirent de leur cachette et commencèrent à s'approcher, eux aussi, du dôme ; à une distance respectable, assez loin pour que les mangemorts ne les voient pas mais suffisamment prés pour voir la scène. La baguette de Voldemort se mit alors à 'hurler', puis une brume argenté s'éleva hors de la baguette et pris une apparence fantomatique de la 'nouvelle' main du serviteur, ensuite viens l'apparence fantomatique d'un vieil homme, celle d'une femme et ainsi de suite. La jeune fille regarda la scène étonnée par ses apparitions. Tout à coup elle s'arracha à sa contemplation, se tourna vers son ami et déclara:

«Je te parie tout ce que tu veux, qu'il lâche dans moins de dix secondes.»

«Pari tenu» dit alors l'autre adolescent.

Ils venaient à peine de parier que Harry rompit et commença à courir en direction du corps étendu par terre. La fille attrapa son ami par le bras, et ils commencèrent à courir derrière Harry Potter, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se recevoir les sorts que Harry et les mangemorts s'envoyaient. Harry essoufflait ne remarqua pas que deux adolescents le suivait. Il se contentait de courir le plus vite possible vers le corps inanimé de Cédric. Il pensa alors:

«Plus vite, plus vite!»

Arrivé à quelques mètres du corps, Harry, tel un joueur de base ball, glissa sur la terre pour rejoindre plus rapidement le corps de son camarade. Il attrapa le poignet de Cédric et ce ne que là, qu'il remarqua les deux adolescents qu'ils venaient de le rejoindre. Abasourdi il ne dit rien mais pointa sa baguette vers eux. La voix de l'ami de la jeune fille annonça :

«On est de ton coté !»

La fille renchérit aussitôt: « On t'as même aidé en faisant reculer les types en cagoules. »

Harry les regarda attentivement songeant que si c'était des personnes à la solde de Voldemort il serait déjà mort. Il changea la direction de sa baguette, de sorte qu'elle soit pointée vers la coupe- portoloin et l'amena jusqu'à lui grâce à un sortilège d'attraction. Une fois le trophée dans sa main il dit d'une voix rauque en tendant le portoloin:

«Tenez vous à un des cotés »

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent et la seconde d'après tous se trouvait à Poudlard. La fille dit immédiatement en parlant de Cédric:

«Lâche le»

Harry, sous le choc d'autant d'émotions lâcha le poignet. L'adolescente fit alors à son ami :

« Reste avec lui, je reviens »

Harry regarda la jeune fille disparaître avec le corps. Son ami se présenta:

«Salut ! Moi c'est Ray. Et la fille c'est Angela. Tu es sûrement Harry Potter, non?»

Harry hocha la tête pour dire oui. C'est alors qu'apparut Dumbledore, McGonagall et les juges du tournoi. Dumbledore se dirigea sur Harry:

«Harry, Harry ! Est-ce que ça va? »

« Voldemort, il est revenu…» balbutia harry.

«Ou est Cédric Diggory, Harry? » demanda Dumbledore.

" Avec son amie" répondit Harry en montrant Ray.

Dumbledore venant de prendre conscience qu'Harry n'était pas seul, interrogea Ray.

«Qui etes vous? »

« Ray West, élève de septième année à l'Ecole de Magie Nord Américaine, basé à New York » répondit tactilement Ray. «Est le type qui était avec Harry est bien avec mon amie. Elle a du le déposer à St Mangouste. Une personne qui a réussi à survivre a l' Avada Kedavra à forcement besoin de soin.»


End file.
